Who We Are
by I.J.Girl
Summary: Kate had always secretly wondered how things would have played out if she had never run away. If she had never become a Wild Kratt, and stayed with her father. But now, staring into herself, into a Kate that had never left, she KNEW she had made the right choice. (Collab with WildKrattsSuperFan1)


**Hiya everyone! ^^ This is my very first ever collab with anyone! Wild Kratts Super Fan 1 lent her experienced writing skills, OCs and most the plot, while I put in more or less half the words she did, my editing skills(forgive any typos, they're probably my fault, and any messed up grammar) and a few insights. (Look who's stroking her own ego. XP)**

**Anyway, the IP girls told me that I haven't been putting any disclaimers on my fanfics(to which I responded that _they _hardly ever do either) so here goes:**

**I do not own Wild Kratts. However, I do own the Empire State building and all of New Jersey, Canada, and a good portion of Puerto Rico. ^^ **

**Kudos to Wild Kratts Super Fan 1! It was fun working with ya!**

* * *

"So, tell me why we're going to this old shack again, Aviva?" Martin asked, turning in his passenger to look at her.

"It's not a shack! It's my old Great grandfathers house." Aviva replied with a huff.

"Still, when was it built? 1920? It's gotta be pretty broken down by now." Chris said in the mirror of the Createra, trying to remember the directions.

"I still don't understand why he'd want someone to have it." Martin said to his brother, crossing his arms.

"For the property, I guess." Aviva replied.

"I can't wait to get there!" Kate said to her mother, who was sitting right next to her in the back. "I bet I can find some toads or earthworms or something."

"I thought you hated bugs?" Martin asked, looking over at his 'niece'.

Kate gave an annoyed glance.

"I hate being CALLED a jitterbug, but I don't mind insects that much anymore. I've always liked butterflies."

Martin thought about her comment, and nodded in his 'touche' kind of way.

"Hm...true."

Chris chuckled warmly, wondering if he took a right where he should have taken a left.

"That's actually a very fun nickname, Kate," he smirked as she scoffed indignantly.

"Is not! Vdad used to chase me all around the house, taunting me with that name until I screamed," she glared at him.

"Alright, alright, I rest my case. Still, it's a better nickname than 'Penguin'," Chris turned into an old cobblestone driveway.

Aviva leveled him with a glare, "I thought we agreed never to speak about that AGAIN."

"Oops."

Martin gave his brother a sympathetic glance as he cringed in the driver's seat, waiting for the tongue lashing from both insulted women, interrupting Aviva's opening sentence with a cry of, "We're here!"

Kate was the first one out as soon as the Creattera stopped, and started playing in the over grown grass.  
"Uh...bro?" Martin asked, hiding behind his brother a little.  
"What?"  
"I think...I think this place is haunted." He replied with a small 'manly' whimper.  
Chris couldn't help but laugh.  
"That's ridiculous, Martin." He reassured with a playful roll of his eyes.  
"It's not haunted guys! Just a little run down, that's all." Aviva corrected as she walked past.  
Kate was already in the field nearby, chasing a butterfly she had found feeding (or trying to) on a wildflower.

Aviva pulled out the key to the front door, slipping it in the lock and turning it...or trying to. The door was so old that all the gears in the lock had rusted together, making nigh close to impossible to turn. She grunted as she twisted it harder, managing to tweak it a little.

Chris shrugged his brother off his shoulders and walked up to help, managing to unlock it with Aviva. The large oak door swung open slowly, creaking and fighting the entire way.

"Kate! They got the door open!" Martin called to his brown haired niece as she ran around in the shoulder-high grass.

But she didn't pay attention. Martin shrugged it off and went in with the others. He knew she couldn't get into trouble.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kate chased the butterfly around to the other side of the house, but it decided to get smart to loose the human on it's trail, and flew high above the large oak tree and out of sight. Kate sulked a little, but she soon got curious when she saw the door on the house. She was at the bottom of the hill.  
"I didn't know this place had a basement." Kate told herself as she walked closer.  
"I wonder if I can find anything?" She wondered, knowing that a lot of people used basements for storage.

Kate reached out, trying to turn the doorknob, and wasn't surprised to find it locked.

How ever, she was surprised when the double doors simply collapsed in front of her with a huge cloud of brown dust.

"Wow...This place really IS old," she exclaimed, before breaking into coughs and sneezes as the dust flew up her nose and down her throat.

Meanwhile, Aviva and the bros were examining the upper floor. Martin, of course, was behind Chris, cowardly hiding since he still thought the place was haunted.  
It also didn't help that he heard a bang coming from below him... like the spirits of bodies that were buried beneath hitting the boards, wanting out.  
But of course, it was no body, it was just Kate, trying to find her way around what she thought was the basement. Even though this place had some light, since the door was open, it was still kinda hard to see where you were going. Apparently, since Kate actually tripped, and landed on what she thought was a couch. She also could feel that her shirt had caught on something.  
"Oh, C'mon!" She exclaimed, not taking any care at tugging her shirt off... what ever it was stuck on. She finally got it free, but that something it was stuck on moved with her tug. She suddenly heard some weird engine start. That's when her eyes adjusted and realized she had just pulled a lever on an old machine, covered in dust. The old piece of machinery started to glow, and Kate knew...she had made a big mistake! That's when, for her, it all went black... as did the basement, since the machine disappeared, with her in it!

Martin let out a startled yelp, which, along with the glowing coming from under the house, sent Chris' heart into a panic, although outwardly, all that he showed was a slightly surprised face.

"What was that?" Aviva stared at the floor wide-eyed.

Martin suddenly realized something, "Where's Kate?"

"Uh-oh."

"The dead bodies' spirits got her!"

Aviva deadpanned, "I believe the shortened version of what you just said is, 'the ghosts got her'."

Chris, however, wasn't listening to the two bicker, but noticed a stairway that led to the basement and began to crawl down.

"There's no such thing as ghosts Martin!"

"Tell that to Kate!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kate's eyes felt heavy as she opened them. Her sense of touch could feel that there was...something right in front of her face. Slowly opening her eyes, her face met with a sharp metal point!

"Stay where you are!" A voice shouted.

After that, Kate's eyes snapped open as she shouted, seeing a sword no further than tree inches from her face!

"Okay, you've got two seconds to tell me who you are before I ram this thing through your skull!" The voice demanded.

But wait...that voice sounded familiar. Kate glanced up slightly to find a girl with near to black hair, with a gray purple headband in it, wearing the same colored tank top and very tight, skinny black pants. Her eyes were green and her skin was rather pale, and her face was turned into an evil scowl.  
Kate was so scared and confused at the moment all she could say was, "Uh..."

" 'Uh' is a very interesting name for you." The girl stated.

"What? No, my name's Kate." Kate was able to say after gathering her senses together.

The girl blew a raspberry as she tried not to laugh mockingly.

"Pfft! That's impossible. I'M Kate!" She said bringing the sword closer to Kate's left eye. "Now what's your REAL name?"

"That is my name! Katherine Lindsey Corcovado!" Kate stated again. That girl let her sword fall a little as she stared in shock.

"Wait a minute!" She stated, grabbing Kate by the collar of her shirt, and bringing Kate eye to eye with her as she examined her victim.  
Finally,  
"You look just like me!" The purple girl said, throwing Kate back to the ground. (Yes, the machine was gone.)

"But how can...that's...wait, what did you say your last name was?" This 'Kate' asked.

"Corcovado." Kate replied.

The evil girl bared her teeth in disgust at the mention of that name.

"You're little miss Smarty Pants daughter, huh?" She asked.

Kate nodded.

"Well then, I guess you can be considered an enemy to dispose of as well," the evil 'Kate' said, coming closer to Kate, sword in hand, as if she was about to slit her throat!

Kate let out a cry of fear as she scrambled away from the blade, grabbing the nearest object to protect herself with.

Which turned out to be Anna, the butterfly doll that McKenzie, her mother, had given her at birth. Changing tactics as the other girl cut off her swing to avoid damaging the doll, Kate tackled the other girl to the ground, wrestling the sword out of her hands and jumping back as far away from the 'Kate' girl as she could. The tip of the sword pointed at the strange girl, who snarled at her as she struggled to get up, she glanced around the room, noticing it was a bedroom. A dark...purple...spiky bedroom.

The bed in the middle of the room, an opulent king sized thing, was covered in plush, dark purple covers with tiny robot designs on them, and the large posts of the bed were covered in spikes and a sword that matched the one in Kate's hands hung over the head of the bed, put up so that both swords could be gripped quickly in case of an emergency. On both sides of the bed, black and purple bed-side tables looked like dormant robots, and on the long dresser and the small desk, spare parts of robots and inventions abounded.

"Whe-where am I?"

Her only answer was a battle cry, as the other girl lunged at her, the other sword in hand, and Kate cried out, throwing herself back, slamming onto the floor and just avoiding getting rammed straight through. Unfortunately, the momentum the other girl had cause her to stumble on Kate's legs, falling right on top of her. For a moment, the impact dazed both of them, but Kate came back to her senses and quickly spun them over, her on top now.

The other girl screamed, lifting the arm that still held the sword, ready to spear this intruder to the wall, but Kate used both her hands to hold it down, then remembering a movie she had seen(that her _Tio/Uncle_ was specifically told NOT to let her watch) she pinned the girl's arm down with her knee as well, wrestling the sword out of the pale hand. Panting, she tossed both swords under the bed.

"I demand that you let me go!" the girl struggled under her, crying out as Kate's knee dug painfully into her arm.

"What is going on up here, Ka-?" Kate's wide green eyes stared up terrified at the man that had once been her father.

Zach Varmitech.


End file.
